


Prompt X-Men

by InfernalMushu



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalMushu/pseuds/InfernalMushu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Histoires courtes issues de la communauté Marathon Prompts : "Attention aux ricochets !"... et bien d'autres encore dans le futur !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avertissement

Bonjour !

Les chapitres qui vont suivre sont des prompts, un par chapitre, assez courts, faits dans la communauté de marathon prompts (lien dans mon profil), ils ne sont pas rangés par ordre chronologique d'écriture, et n'ont aucun lien entre eux. Ce sont simplement des petites histoires en vrac.  
Un prompt est un écrit qui a pour base une phrase ou un thème lancé par une tierce personne. Ici, les prompts lancés sont entre guillemets "… ", il y a indiqué juste à côté le nom des personnes les ayant lancés.

Il y a également indiqué le rating du prompt, ainsi que d'autres indications si le thème peut choquer les mœurs (viol, zoophilie, nécrophilie, je ne pense pas tomber dans ce genre d'écrits mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir), merci de ne pas lire si vous pensez que cela peut vous choquer.

Note importante : la plupart (et même la quasi intégralité) de ces prompts sont portés sur le yaoi/slash, c'est à dire qu'il y a des relations sexuelles masculines. Vous êtes prévenus, maintenant à vous de choisir si vous voulez continuer à lire.

Sur ce ! Bonne lecture ;)


	2. Strike me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "Attention aux ricochets !" lancé par Tipitina  
> Fandom : X-Men le Commencement  
> Rating : PG  
> Titre : Strike me down  
> 2 mots : Erik n'avait jamais écouté Charles...

Strike me down

 

Erik avait passé des heures dans ce tunnel à s'entraîner, une mitraillette en face de lui. Charles lui avait dit que c'était dangereux. Il ne l'avait jamais écouté, même quand le télépathe continuait à l'avertir, de l'autre côté de la vitre blindée, en envahissant son cerveau de panneaux d'avertissement. Alors Charles restait toujours derrière cette vitre, et regardait. Des heures entières s'il le fallait, quitte à négliger les autres mutants sous sa coupe. A toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, selon l'envie d'Erik, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, il voulait être là s'il se blessait.

"Attention aux ricochets" lui avait-il murmuré dans un coin de son esprit avant qu'il ne commence sa séance. Mais Erik n'écoutait pas. Il déviait toutes les balles que la machine crachait sur lui. Il n'en loupait pas une. Il ne comptait pas, la millième peut-être ? Deux-millième ? Une balle, une seule, qui ricocha sur le mur et vint lui érafler l'épaule.

"Erik !" entendit-il dans sa tête alors que Charles ouvrit précipitamment la porte. Erik le repoussa, et de rage tendit la main vers la mitraillette et la désossa. La balle l'avait à peine touché. Juste assez pour le faire saigner, pas assez pour le faire tomber du piédestal de son égo. Pas assez pour qu'il écoute Charles.

 

Pas assez pour que sur cette plage il se méfie. Un exercice facile, il l'avait fait des centaines, voire des milliers de fois. Il les dévia toutes, pas une ne le toucha. Il ne se méfiait pas, il jubilait, il jouissait de la supériorité qu'il avait sur ceux qui l'avaient traité comme un inférieur.

Erik ne réalisa que lorsqu'il ressenti Charles hurler dans sa tête. La douleur de la balle. La douleur lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Et sa propre douleur lorsqu'il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en lui disant que c'était de sa faute.

"Je t'avais dit de faire attention aux ricochets". 

Erik n'avait jamais écouté Charles.

Peut-être que cette fois il aurait dû.

 

Fin.


	3. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est un prompt fait hors de la communauté, lancé par une lectrice : "Ils finirent par accepter le jeu, bien que réticents à l'idée d'y participer." Lancé par cherry-chloe
> 
> Merci beaucoup à ma Shirenai d'amour pour la bêta ! =D  
> Fandom : X-men First-class (film)  
> Rating : G/K+  
> Titre : Checkmate

Checkmate

 

Le temps avait passé depuis leur histoire. Ils s'étaient séparés aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Sur un coup de tête. Charles avait sauté dans l'eau sans réfléchir, il avait juste su qu'en dessous un mutant était en train de se noyer, autant par le liquide qui rentrait dans ses poumons que par la rage et la haine qui emplissait son esprit. Et Charles savait qu'à ce moment-là il aurait tout fait pour ce mutant.

Puis leurs quelques mois n'avaient été rythmés que par l'emphase et la passion, leur duo recruteur, la mission où Charles n'avait pas voulu abandonner Erik dans la maison de ce ministre soviétique, l'entraînement, se surpasser, encore et toujours plus haut, plus dur, devenir encore plus fort.

Et tout avait fini, sur cette plage, également sur un coup de tête de Charles, parce qu'il avait mal, mal de voir qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver Erik de sa propre folie, mal de sentir ses bras qui le serraient compulsivement à l'en étouffer, qui refusaient l'évidence de leurs divergences, mal de cette douleur lancinante qui partait du creux de ses reins et qui se propageait dans tous les nerfs de son corps, jusqu'à embuer son cerveau. Peut-être que s'il avait essayé encore un peu, juste un peu plus, il aurait pu ramener Erik à la raison. Mais Charles avait mal. Et il avait cédé, il avait laissé partir Erik, il avait laissé partir Raven alors qu'elle était tout pour lui, parce qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur.

Le temps s'était écoulé, les mois fuyaient au travers du temps. Et peu à peu l'engrenage malsain dans lequel ils s'étaient engagés avait commencé à les ronger.

Erik avait rallié d'autres mutants à sa cause, il s'était forgé sa troupe de "mauvais mutants", ceux qui voulaient faire payer aux humains toutes les souffrances qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes subies.

Et Charles avait continué à recruter des mutants, pour leur apprendre à maîtriser leur pouvoir, pour leur montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde, et peu à peu il s'était constitué sa petite armée, sous le couvert d'une école.

Tous deux se retrouvaient comme au bon vieux temps, devant cet échiquier géant, l'un en face de l'autre, chacun avec son armée à ses pieds. Ils avaient fini par accepter ce jeu morbide dans lequel ils s'étaient eux-mêmes plongés, et bien que réticents à l'idée d'y participer, ils avaient placé leurs pions.

Et le temps passait, et les pions défilaient, sacrifiés sur l'autel de l'orgueil, ils n'étaient que des pions après tout, d'autres venaient facilement les remplacer. Charles avait été rebuté au commencement par ses propres pensées, ses propres actions, mais au fond il se disait que Erik ne lui laissait pas le choix. Alors chaque nuit il se couchait et s'endormait en essayant d'oublier le remords qui lui rongeait le ventre autant que l'absence d'Erik. Et il se levait le matin en se demandant avec angoisse lequel de ses protégés allait mourir ce jour-là, mais il avait aussi l'espoir que ce serait peut-être le dernier.

Les pions avançaient dans les rangs de l'ennemi, la tour fonçait, ravageant tout sur son passage, le fou s'infiltrait, le cavalier louvoyait, la reine se sacrifiait pour qu'enfin les rois se retrouvent face-à-face et que le jeu cesse.

– Échec et mat, Erik.

 

Fin.


End file.
